onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku Di Cielo
| |jname=アガサ稲村 |rname=''Riku Dragion'' |ename=Rīkū Doragion |first=???? |affltion= Raging Dragon Pirates, Straw Hat Pirates, Former, Eleven Supernovas, Revolutionaries Former |ocupation= Blacksmith Former Captian Current |epithet= }} |extra1= |bounty= 10,000,000,000|}} |devil fruit= | }} "I would rather have nothing else besides my Nakama!" ''- Riku Dragion ' ' is a former Revolutionary and current Captian of the Raging Dragon Pirates, he served as a Revolutionary from the age of 8, under constant training from the legendary Monkey D. Dragon along side Sabo and Koala. During his mission's and intense training he met various wonder's and gained his Devil Fruit powers. Fighting, frightening and inspiring Marines and Pirates alike, He has been given a high bounty due his numerous incredible feats. Due to Sabo's closeness with his little "brother" he himself couldn't leave but wanted Riku to find him and take care of the "crybaby". He now sail's the Grand Line , New World and the Four Blues. He is the former Blacksmith of the Straw Hats and has become the Captian of the Raging Dragon Pirates he has become a powerful ally also gaining powerful allies along his way. To protect the revolutionaries and his crew, became a Shichibukai. Yet he despises the position due to the hell the World Government and the Marines put both of his crews through. Due to Riku not agreeing to Akainu, he quit being a Shichibukai, though this did not come easy, Riku had to fight off numerous marines and fend off Sakaxuki himself. Luckily, his powers were of no effect, yet Riku sustained heavy injuries after escaping. He became a Yonko candidate if one were to die, but was made a Goshin. Riku's bounty is rapidly increasing and getting much bigger due to numerous feats that no ordinary pirate would be capable of. Appearance ''"I'll protect my Nakama.. With my own power..." ''- ''Riku Dragion Riku is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair.His red crew mark is located just below his right shoulder. Riku's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from Monkey D. Dragon He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. After the Timeskip Riku's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Riku's left arm, leaving his Crew Mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Riku continues wearing Dragon's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Bounty |- Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Character Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:New World Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Captains Category:Human Category:Raging Dragon Pirates Category:Haki & Martial Arts Category:Shichibukai Category:Revolutionaries Category:World Government Category:5 Gods of the New World